Unseen but still there
by Pandora's little Box
Summary: Life for Jessica starts when she wakes up to find herself unseen and unable to leave one house, the Cullen house. Will she ever be seen or will she spend the rest of eternity watching these extraordinary people? (Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I only own my character and the plot.)
1. Ch1 Unseen

Chapter 1: Unseen

_Have you ever felt like no one noticed you no matter what you did, Jessica has; in fact, that is how her story begins._

She awoke on the floor of a very beautiful house, it was open and inviting, and something she could definitely live in. However, when she went to touch someone's shoulder things turned bad, her hand went right through it. She could see and hear them but they could not even feel her. "HEY!" she screamed, waving her hands in front of some guys face. He just looked right through her as if she was not there, but she had to be right. She could see them and hear them, she could think and feel and formulate words. She had to be real, right? It didn't seem to matter what she tried no one seemed to notice. She even tried leaving the beautiful house but couldn't seem to leave the house, even when she tried to go through the open front door. After two weeks, she started to notice many strange things about the people that lived in the house and about herself. The family, which seemed to consist of eight people, three couples and a pair of single guys, all around the same age, they didn't eat or even seem to need anything to drink at least not in the house. That's when it hit her, she wasn't getting tired or hungry herself. This realization hit her the hardest. Was she dead, what was she before she woke up in this house? Who was she? All she could remember was her first name, Jessica. After a few more days she just started to pretend to be apart of the strange inhuman like family. It wasn't until after a movie about vampires; did it occur to her that that must be what they were, beautiful undead creatures from the movies. "Huh, vampires being haunted by a ghost, that's funny." Jessica said to no one in particular. It wasn't as if they could hear her anyways.

That's when she started to observe them more closely, instead of bursting into flames when they walked into the sun light they somewhat sparkled like a well cut gem, they were stronger and faster then what she thought normal humans were and some of them seemed quite fond of loud displays of affection. They all seemed to have the same eye color and pale ivory skin that seemed perfect. Out of the three couples that were in the house one stood out more as the parents of the rest, often scolding misbehavior and praising the achievements; their names were Carlisle and Esme. Another couple; which seemed to be the loudest in Jessica's opinion was Emmett and Rosalie, and then there was Alice and Victor, then the single guys, Edward and Jasper. For some reason Jessica couldn't help but to be attracted to Jasper, perhaps it was his quiet demeanor or the unrelenting sorrow that filled his eyes. When no one else was doing something interesting she would sit near him and watch him, smiling like a fool at whatever he was doing.

Jessica was content with what she had; only feeling miserable when no one was at the house. It didn't happen often but when it did, it only reminded her of her predicament. "I wonder what I look like, damn being invisible sucks sometimes!" Jessica yelled trying to remember if her hair was brown or black; if she had green eyes or blue; even if she had freckles. Then about a month later as she was walking out of the living room when she tripped over an end stand stubbing her toe. She couldn't have been more livid until she realized she had just interacted with something solid. "YES!" She shouted jumping for joy at her first triumph, this made her even more determined to become well more solid. A couple of days after that Edward had brought home someone new, a human from what Jessica could tell. She followed them around, seeing as no one else was there. She giggled softly at the new things she learned, like the reason behind the many graduation caps on the wall. She was sure someone in the family would object to this new girl, Bella, being there, but Jessica found her refreshingly clumsy; vampires were graceful and never seemed to trip, not as she did.

Everyone seemed happy that Bella was there but Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie seem to dislike the fact that Bella wanted to be a vampire, while Jasper seemed more left out, being the only single person ( that could be seen) left in the house. He seemed to spend more time in his room alone than with everyone else. That didn't bother Jessica though she enjoyed watching him. Sometime when he drew, she felt like he could really see her. Jessica would sit at his window grinning like a fool watching him do just about everything. She avoided places like the bathroom for privacy reasons; she still liked being near him, even if he didn't notice her.

Jessica spent the next four months working to become more solid practicing on moving paper and small objects, soon she was able to hold fruit and that sort for a few minutes before becoming tired, around this time she over heard Alice talking to Esme about a party for Bella. While Alice was happy about the others seemed apprehensive about having her over. The night of the party Jessica stood with everyone else in the living room waiting for the Edward and Bella to arrive. Jasper seemed tense, standing more ridge than normal, this for some reason made Jessica think of other things that caused her to become flush. Glad she couldn't be seen she tried to calm herself down before anyone noticed these feelings. When the couple did finally arrive everyone but Rosalie seems happy, and the party went smoothly until Bella cut her finger on wrapping paper. Jasper seems to lose control and Edward reacted quickly shoving Bella backwards. She might even have hit the wall if not for the fact that she hit Jessica instead, sending her in to the wall. No one seemed to notice this as everyone tried to calm Jasper down. "Well I'll be damned if that chick isn't the luckiest duck in the pond." Jessica stated as she rubbed the back of her head. That's when the others realized that Bella had not hit the wall and yet things were still broken.

"Maybe someone will figure it out before I become corporeal." Jessica mumbled as she followed Jasper to his room, he seemed to be taking his actions hard and beating himself up. Jessica felt bad for him, she wanted to reassure him that everyone slips when it comes to resisting things they had for a long time. "I wish you could hear me, I could tell you that its OK, addictions are hard to over come especially when you've had them for along time," she sighed and continued. "I could tell you that it won't get any easier but you can't give up." She said as she laid a phantom hand on his shoulder. Jasper shivered under her nonexistent touch. Suddenly he seemed more assured that everything would be OK. Jessica smiled and sat across the room from him watching as he painted, smiling like a fool again.


	2. Ch2 Getting seen and hot embarrassment

Over the next few months Jessica continued practicing her ability to become solid then not. She was now able to open and close doors and then walk through them. One day when she thought no one was home she started to practice using Jasper's bedroom door. 'Open, then close, then through the bathroom door.' Jessica thought as she walked in to Jasper's bedroom through the now open door. She closed it quietly and then walked through the bathroom door. That's when she found out the house wasn't as empty as she thought. There in front of her stood a quite nude Jasper drying off from a shower or bath. Jessica, now quite flush from what she had just discovered, turned on her heels and left the way she came. "That was… Hot, but embarrassing!" she stated out loud trying to get the image out of her head before it became a problem she couldn't take care of. "Now I wish I could take a cold shower." she mumbled walking down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie were there talking about weird things that seem to be happening around the house. That's when Jessica realized she wasn't being careful about her practicing; she hoped this wasn't going to bother them too much. 'Boy I wish I could talk to you guys. I really need to apologize for the intrusion.' Jessica thought to herself. "What intrusion?" Edward asked the girls as he walked in. "What are you talking about." Rosalie asked quite confused. "Didn't one of you just say you had to apologize for the intrusion?" 'No dipstick I did.' Jessica though as the girls shook their heads. Edward spun around as if he had heard what she thought. 'Can you hear me?' She thought to see if he really could. "Yes. Where are you?" 'YES. One more step and I might be able to show myself. Oh, and I'm off to your left.' she thought to him. He turned towards her direction but still not directly at her.

"Can you tell us again what's going on." Carlisle asked looking at Edward. "Apparently for almost a year, there has been a visitor living in our house. She has tried to contact us, to let us know she was here. She seems to be able to pass through solid objects. She does want me to assure everyone that she did not intrude on our private moments." Edward stated trying to convey everything clearly. 'Yeah I didn't need to look; some of you are loud enough to know what's going on." Jessica retorted, "I'm not saying that." Edward muttered trying not to grin. Jessica giggled and continued telling the family about the last year and about her progress in becoming solid, through Edward. "Wow, does she know what we are?" Alice said thinking about something else. "Yes, and she thinks its funny that vampire's are being haunted by a ghost." Edward said in what Jessica considers his old man attitude. "That is funny." Emmett said between laughs.

It was a week after the Cullens had discovered Jessica before anyone realized what they all had been witnessing around the house. Emmett was walking down the stairs when "HOLY SH…" "Language Emmett." Esme yelled before he could finish what he was saying. "Yeah, but I can see her!" He yelled point a finger a Jessica's nose. Jessica stumbled back at the sudden attention. "Well sort of." Emmett said taking a good look. "What do you mean 'sort of'." Rosalie said from up stairs. "She's still sort of see through, like a ghost." He finished hitting his head at what he just said. Alice came down stairs to see only to bolt back up as if she just remembered something important. "DUDE! I'm transparent." Jessica screamed looking in a mirror. "My hair is black and short, and my eyes are blue, YEAH!"

The week passed quickly and the day came when Jessica was completely whole. She paced the house excitedly waiting for someone to come home from their hunting trip. When she heard the door open she immediately leaped into the arms of the first person to walk in. "OH, sorry I'm just um, excited." Jessica said looking at a very happy Jasper. "No problem ma'am." He replied in his southern accent. Before she could say anymore Alice tackled her in a massive pixie hug. "WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice shouted trying to pull Jessica to the door. Jessica looked towards Jasper for help only to get a sympathetic look. "Wait! What if I can't leave?" Jessica said remembering that she couldn't leave before. "You'll never know if ya don't try." Jasper whispered in her ear sending a shiver through her body. She took her first steps out of the house completely distracted and before she knew what was going on Alice had her in the car speeding towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Nightmares and school

It seemed to go by so slowly as Alice drug Jessica from one store to another buying so many things that Jessica doubted she would even wear haft of them before she turned a hundred. By the time they returned it was after dark Jessica was starving and tired. Alice had everything already up in Jessica's room as Jessica herself walked into the house. She sniffed the air catching a wonderful smell. "Come sit down you look absolutely famished." Esme said leading her to an empty chair at an island bar. "It smells wonderful." Jessica said as she continued to sniff. "Yes Jasper cooked it up for you." She said placing a plate in front of her. "Jasper?" Jessica asked looking around. "Yes he finished a couple minutes before you come in but he left to get his own meal." Esme explained. Jessica eat her meal in silence and thought about her life as all of her memories came from here. Being that it was only a year's worth it didn't take long for her to have to find something else to think about. 'I wonder if I can cook.' She thought to herself. After nearly falling a sleep in her supper Jessica put it in the fridge and went to her room. She was out before she even landed in her bed.

"_Jasper?" Jessica said seeing him in the doorway. No it wasn't Jasper, "Who are you?" She said shifting in her bed for a better look. The figure at the door made a move towards her making her feel even smaller that she already was. "What do you want?" She cried trying to stay calm. The figure made no attempt to tell her anything only slowly moved towards her. Feeling the fear welling up in her chest Jessica nearly screamed when shadows began to swallow her bed. "Jessica, Jessica wake up. It's just a nightmare Jessica, just wake up." _Jessica sat up and looked around. She was still in her room, no shadows trying to swallow her. She looked by her bed and saw Jasper there with concern on his face. She couldn't find her voice only the need to feel near him. She leaped towards him, firmly wrapping her arms around him. After a few shuttering moments she managed to calm down. "Did I wake you up?" She asked before realizing how silly that question was. Jasper laughed as she blushed for her mistake. "I felt your fear and I was worried. I'm glad I came to check on you, it looked like a bad one." He said helping her shift in her bed. "Yeah, it was a shadow and just started swallowing everything." She told him feeling better with the closeness.

Jasper sat on the bed beside her and gave her a strange look. "What?" She asked curiously. "I just realized that your still in your day clothes." Jasper said looking her up and down. "Yeah I was tired when I came to bed I didn't even bothering changing." She explained. "OH, thank you for making me dinner last night; it was wonderful." She finished giving him a big smile. "Your quite welcome ma'am." He replied using his southern accent. "Well it is about time for you to get ready for your first day of school, try not to be too nervous." Jasper said as he made his way to the door. "I'll try but no promises." Jessica replies smiling like a fool. When Jasper had left Jessica opened her closet door to pick an outfit to wear for the day only to find that Alice had already picked one out. "At least I'll look good." She said taking the clothes to the bathroom after making sure no one needed in there.

Though she had no memory of it before now Jessica knew exactly how to operate a shower and what to do while in one. After dressing she opened the door to find Alice standing there with a large black case marked makeup. The look on Alice's face was enough to make Jessica want to slam and lock the door, but being polite Jessica let Alice have her fun, but she did have to admit Alice did a good job. Being dressed for school, with hair and makeup done, Jessica headed down stairs trying not to be nervous. Esme had her breakfast ready though the others were ready to leave. "Don't worry about being late, Jasper volunteered to drive you." She stated as she guided Jessica to the table for breakfast. Blushing Jessica sat and eat her breakfast consisting of eggs, beacon, and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you for breakfast." Jessica said as she walked out. "Oh, it wasn't me it was Jasper." Esme said as she cleaned up. Jessica was shocked to see that Jasper was waiting, not in a car, but on a motorcycle. Blushing harder now as she walked over to him and climbed on. She put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed as he sped off towards the high school. When they arrived at the school Jessica slowly removed herself from the motorcycle, being sure that her legs would hold her first. After removing her helmet she was immediately aware that all the other students were staring at her, well the guys were the girls were glaring evilly at her. "Come on Hun, lets get you to the office so you can get your schedule and find your locker before the first bell." Jasper said as he guided her through the crowds. "Um, OK." She squeaked as she allowed him to lead her around.

"Um, what if I have no clue what the class is about or the material?" Jessica whispered to Jasper as he guided her to the office. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said making her blush slightly. After they retrieved her schedule Jasper lead her to her first class English literature. To her surprise she found Edward and Belle in class with her. "Ah, another Cullen, you will be sitting in the back by Mike." the teacher stated in a most annoyed manner. 'Great the teacher already dislikes me.' Jessica thought as she walked back to her seat next to an overly excited teen boy. "Um, hi I'm Mike. Man you're pretty." He stated introducing himself. "Um thanks. My names Jessica." She said getting her books out. "Hey, are you dating anyone?" He asked not really paying attention to the lesson. "Um, not really I'm new remember." She replied shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, right. Good to know cutie." He said before turning back towards the teacher. 'Great I've got my own stalker already.' She thought trying to ignore Mike's flirty stares. She heard Edward laugh a little and remembered he could read her thoughts.


End file.
